Mayo
Mayo mayo'd ur mum # Backstory A glorified animal, the 8th of Seth's disregarded sperm, this one in particular was thrown into the trash. He lives off by being inactive, having an actual life, and eats his own semen. He's the scum of the earth. His deepest and most loyal friends are Giorno Thiccovana, where he gets the dick from him on the daily. The two becoming very good friends in the process, and even having gay anal sex from time to time. He has a crush on Giorno Thiccovana, and Ching has a large liking to him. Although this friendship was lost, Enda has taken in the poor sperg to be his underling, and then eventually, his left wing. He had joined D.N prior, but thought it was fucking gay, so he left. Though, Enda did accept him into A.N due to his autistic brain compacity was able to one shot the server, but backfired on him when Waffles and Tippo exposed him. Afterwords he recieved the role disabling him to chat in fodder. He lurked for a couple of days, and went inactive for 3 months, only resurging as of September 9th, 2018. His spergetry knows no bounds, as he's feared by many, all across the Harem in fact. His mere existence shakes fear into the Sesuverse, fears that only a sperg wouldn't notice. Even rupturing the Sesuverse's perception of life when he got cock slapped by his father, Seth. Quotes: "I'll take yo' ass nigga", "Anti-rape laws were established to feminize society", "That's not epic", "There's no more chicken nuggets in the freezer, which means my mom said that the sleepover is finished", and the most infamous; "I'm not a sperg" Info about this autist Tier: shit Name: Mayo Other alias: Sperg-King, Soap, Wenda's cumbucket, Giorno's fuck buddy, Sesu''s forgotten mistake, a fucking failure, and ascended autist ' '''Origin: A former sperg turned into a God after his father Sesu disregarded his early sperm cell form onto one of his bodypillows ' '''Gender: gay alpha male Apperence: those three images, or anything gay he can find in his gallery. Age: 15 Classification: Gay Powers and Abilities: Harnessing the power of the infinite bool rotation to create powers that people on other planes of existences can't handle * Attack Potency: Multiversal ' '''Speed: Able to speed blitz through multiverses casually and is infinite speed, causin the sesuverse to accelerate when he moves ' '''Lifting Strength: ant level Striking Strength: A fucking dog Durability: Outerversal Stamina: 30 seconds ' '''Range: An average teenager's arm length ' '''Standard Equipment: Lightsabers and numerous anime merch Intelligence: Two deformed testicles Weaknesses: Sesu giving him the cant socialize/autistic role, being caught having gay sex with Liorno * Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sperg blitz; he blitzes the opponent with his sheer autisim, leaving the enemy flabbergasted, confused, and disoriented where he can then land the finishing blow or fuck them in the ass until they explode from being fucked by his 9 inch penis 'Notable Victories: Against Noodles ' 'Notable Losses: Sesu and his entire server ' 'Inconclusive Matches: Loveless, Old, Hamster, Connor '